


[ ѕєrσnѕ-nσuѕ αdmírαвlєѕ? ]

by falsely_true



Series: devil may cry/reader [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, First Meetings, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I Don't Actually Know How To Use The Tags, M/M, Other, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsely_true/pseuds/falsely_true
Summary: while nero returns to fortuna to train, v stays behind in red grave city to help any remaining survivors and minimise the damage done by the qliphoth.





	[ ѕєrσnѕ-nσuѕ αdmírαвlєѕ? ]

**Author's Note:**

> **pairing:** v/gender neutral!reader | since this is more of a first meeting scene, it’s not particularly romantic
> 
>  **a/n:** so, my (limited) knowledge on dmc is mostly based on dmc 5,,,, so please forgive me if i don’t get the lore 100% correct and messed w the timeline a little bit,,,,  
> this is my first ever fanfiction,,,, so,,,, i’m just testing the waters,,,,  
> use of lower case letters is intentional

#### 17 may, am 07:32;

#### 

 **« are you sure about this v? i mean, you don’t exactly _need_ to look for survivors. nothin’ wrong in backing out. maybe trying to save more people’ll be too much for you...**  
– perhaps. but in doing so, we’ll be able to minimise the damage done by the qliphoth. »

stepping over the rubble and the debris that littered the once paved road, the man, followed by his avian familiar, made their way to one of the city’s many courtyard where a multitude of people scrambled out of, hoping to perhaps save the few that were unable to escape with the rest of the horde.

what greeted them however was a wasteland, the immediate area that surrounded them was desecrated, the buildings defaced. gunge and gore were scattered around this apparent battlefield, a slurry coming from the macabre display. 

the man eyed the corpses of the demons, disintegrating into black particles swept in the wind, and noted the different creatures that were slaughtered.

his eyes fell on the perpetrator who was sat at the centre of it all and addressed them:  
« i assume that this was your doing? »

you lifted their head and slowly looked at the man, caught off guard by the strangers smooth and silky voice, before smirking:  
« then you assumed correctly. _hoisting yourself up using what was once a fountain, you continued_. i was minding my own business when these nasty little buggers were bothering me. »

« empusas, pyrobats, and hell cainus.. _he corrected, pointing a cane at the nearest cadaver._ lesser demons of the underworld.  
– well, whatever they’re called i took care of them. or at least all of the ones in this area. _you shrugged._ »  
Just as you finished your sentence, you stomped on the head of what you thought was a dead empusa that started writhing towards you, disgusted at the sludge it left on your boot.

**« well, well, well. lookie here: another devil hunter. »**

**« hey! you! d’you know where the other survivors might be?**  
– do I know where the survivors are? _you parroted with a coy smile_. well, i haven’t got a clue. i didn’t care enough t—  
– **ugh, come on, let’s just leave this guy, v. I don’t think they’ll be any help to us, _the bird huffed._ »**

the demon began to soar away, preparing to scout the city when the mysterious man—who you assumed was called ‘v’—opened his book and seemed to peruse its contents pensively. you couldn’t help but find this newcomer and his mannerisms alluring, his mysterious persona drawing you in.

> « the most sublime act is to set another before you. »

your smug expression disappeared, replaced by one of confusion:  
« were you trying to scold me using poetry? _you blinked dumbfoundedly_. well, if you’re _so_ hellbent on winning some good boy points, i recall some people rushing over towards the bunkers near that old and decrepit orphanage, _you scoffed._  
– then we shall continue on towards that location. devil hunter, i bid you farewell. »

you watched as the two advanced towards the shelters.  
« they’re actually going? » you muttered to yourself, concern and worry settling within you. specifically worry over the stranger’s wellbeing.  
certes, v is most probably not an ordinary human. no ordinary person had demons as familiars.  
but you couldn’t fight your protective streak as you watched v’s frail form advance to a place you knew was infested with the corruption.

you weighed your options for a moment. on one hand, this was the chance to leave this fucked up island. but could you live with the guilt in the off chance that you sent the (mysteriously captivating) stranger to his death?  
making up your mind, you leapt to cover the distance between the two parties.

« i’m coming with you guys, _you announced, catching up to them._  
– **my, my… what happened to the “not caring” part?**  
– … shut up. _you retorted, embarrassed._ »

the demon bird cackled as they circled around their master:  
**« psst. psst. hey, v, are we seriously bringing them with us?**  
_v thought back to the wreckage. although the lesser demons you faced weren’t exactly that hard to handle, the sheer magnitude would have overwhelmed many. and yet you came out of that unscathed._  
– their presence would certainly be advantageous…  
– you know i can hear you two right? _you chimed in._ »

« look, i’m not a hero—i don’t claim to be one—nor am i admirable in the least.  
i’m just here because i’d feel bad if i sent your pretty face to an early grave; talking bird or not. »

> « the road of excess leads to the palace of wisdom »

you acknowledge the statement with an amused « hmph » and a small grin. the way he speaks in proverbs is dorky but you had to admit it was charming in its own way.

reaching the crossroads that led to the shelters, you noted that the roads were blocked by the debris and wreckage of past buildings, although how that terrifying orphanage is still standing escaped you.

« guess the only way to the bunkers is through, huh? _you muttered._  
– it certainly does seem to be our only choice.  
_with a heavy sigh, you grabbed your sword, propping the edge on the ground as you readjusted your grip of the handle._  
– this place gives me the fucking creeps…  
– then i believe it would be in our best interest to get through this place with haste. »

you laughed dryly, observing the uncanny glow of the vicious critters’ eyes peering back at the group from within the orphanage.

« i like the sound of your “plan”, v. » you concurred while running towards the building, sword pulled behind you, the friction from the blade’s contact with the concrete road producing sparks as you sprinted, ready to storm the abandoned building.

**Author's Note:**

> so, that was my first ever fanfiction,,,,,
> 
> i realised that the way i write dialogue is a bit odd, but that's how i learnt to do it back at school,,,,,, so idk  
> does it make sense? is it hard to follow?
> 
> like it? hate it? feedbacks are appreciated c:


End file.
